Satu Kisah Pengantar Tidur
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Alkisah, di tengah-tengah laut rembang, terdapat suatu pulau di mana berdiri kerajaan kecil.
_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi, Naohito Miyoshi, & Shin Yoshida.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Drama.**_

 _ **Main Pair: Accidentshipping.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, Kingdom!AU, Fanon, maybe—OOC, semi—crossover for character Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, implisit kiss-scene, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Semoga kenyataan yang dimanipulasi menjadi dongeng akan menjadi perantara munculnya bunga tidur yang indah.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Satu Kisah Pengantar Tidur**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Alkisah, di tengah-tengah laut rembang, terdapat suatu pulau di mana berdiri kerajaan kecil. Kerajaan itu tidaklah besar, kerajaan mungil yang indah. Namun, bukan berarti kerajaan tersebut tidak dikenali oleh kerajaan lain, justru sebaliknya. Kerajaan itu makmur akan sumber daya alam berupa hasil laut dan tanah yang begitu subur tak ayal kian banyak menghasilkan berbagai macam tanaman, mampu membuahkan hasil berupa berbagai ragam dan macam karya kerajinan tangan rakyat yang tinggal di sana sehingga mampu menarik perhatian para pedagang kerajaan lain untuk singgah dan membelinya sebagai buah tangan atau dijual kembali di kerjaan mereka. Kerajaan tersebut dipimpin oleh seorang raja muda yang baru saja memasuki umur kepala dua, beliau diangkat menjadi penerus tahta lantaran mendiang kaisar sebelumnya telah berpulang ke sisi Yang Maha Kuasa akibat kecelakaan tragis ketika tengah melakukan perjalaan mengunjungi kerajaan tetangga melalui kapal layar bersama sang permaisurinya tercinta, takdir kejam sama sekali tak bisa dihindari.

Sesungguhnya mereka dikaruniai sepasang anak kembar, keduanya telah mendapatkan amanat untuk menjaga kerajaan selama kedua orangtua mereka bepergian dengan dibantu oleh penasehat dan para menteri yang mendapatkan titah langsung dari Sang Raja sebelumnya. Sang kakak yang lebih diharapkan untuk memerintah kerajaan, beruntung dirinya telah mewarisi kebijakan dan kemampuan Sang Raja sehingga mampu menjaga ketentraman kerajaan dengan begitu baik. Sedangkan sang adik mewarisi kelembutan dan kasih sayang Sang Ratu, tak sia-sia Permaisuri mencurahkan begitu banyak kasih sayang pada buah hatinya yang mendapat gelar Putri Bungsu, hatinya sama baik dan lembutnya dengan Sang Permaisuri. Tak ayal para rakyat begitu mencintai kedua bersaudara ini dan turut berduka cita saat keduanya kehilangan orangtua yang dicintai.

Bertahun-tahun dilewati keduanya bersama. Sang kakak yang memerintah kerajaan, ia telah membuat perubahan besar yang begitu berarti bagi kelangsungan makmurnya kerajaan. Sungguh Raja Muda ini telah begitu berjasa meski umurnya saat ini seringkali menyulitkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari rakyatnya sendiri maupun pihak-pihak lain. Sang adik sebaliknya, ia lebih tertarik bergaul dengan para rakyat. Tak jarang sang adik membantu pekerjaan rakyat sekitar, tak peduli meski hal itu menyakiti tangannya yang halus, ia rela telapak tangannya berlumuran lumpur dan terluka akibat menyentuh tanah dan membawa barang-barang berat. Seluruh rakyat pun percaya, bahwa keduanya benar-benar mampu menjadi Raja dan Ratu yang adil dan bijaksana.

Namun, harapan tetaplah harapan. Siapa yang akan menyangka? Roda takdir kembali melewati lubang kecil, guncangannya tidak terkendali. Sang Raja yang sebelumnya ternyata memiliki saudara, hubungan beliau dengan saudaranya tidaklah berlangsung rukun. Beliau juga sempat membatalkan pertunangannya dengan seorang putri dari kerajaan lain. Akan tetapi, beliau lebih memilih wanita yang menjadi ibu dari kedua anak kembar tersebut. Sungguh tak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa keputusan Sang Raja menikahi permaisurinya dan mendirikan kerajaan kecil di pulau yang berjauhan dari keluarganya telah membuat antipati pada keluarganya sendiri, terutama saudaranya sendiri.

Begitu banyak yang telah terjadi, konflik dari pihak luar dan dalam pun terus-menerus terjadi. Hal ini menimbulkan keretakan yang disebabkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada eratnya hubungan anak kembar tersebut. Hal yang ditakutkan pun terjadi. Hubungan Raja terdahulu dengan saudaranya diwariskan pada putra-putrinya sendiri, terwariskan akibat campur tangan berbagai pihak. Para rakyat pun resah melihat kedua anak ini mulai sering bertengkar meski hanya masalah sepele belaka, apalagi keduanya sama-sama keras kepala dan tak mau mengalah. Saling menyalahkan dan tak mau disalahkan yang tak ada henti-hentinya menyebabkan semakin besar dinding yang muncul di antara keduanya.

Tak tahan berada di istana, membuat sang adik memutuskan untuk menjauh. Namun, ia tak mungkin meninggalkan para rakyatnya yang begitu ia cintai dan kasihi, tak mungkin ia harus berpisah dengan orang-orang yang begitu menyayanginya dan selalu menerima dirinya meski selalu melarang dirinya ikut turut serta bekerja berdampingan dengan mereka. Hingga akhirnya, sang adik memutuskan untuk mendirikan rumah kecil di desa yang terletak berjauhan dari pusat kerajaan. Desa di pedalaman, di mana penduduknya begitu bersahabat dan saling mengasihi. Lingkungan alam sekitar juga begitu asri, tak ada hewan berbahaya yang mengancam. Dengan berat hati, penghuni istana mengizinkan sang adik untuk menetap di sana meninggalkan istana tempat tinggalnya semenjak ia dilahirkan. Sang kakak pun sempat tidak setuju, namun pada akhirnya ia memberikan restu untuk adiknya yang telah memantapkan hati untuk tinggal berjauhan dengannya.

Begitulah. Kini Raja Muda yang tetap tinggal di istana berjuang sendirian tanpa bantuan sang adik, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk tetap berada di istana dan menjaga kerajaan yang ditanggung di atas bahunya.

Sementara itu, di desa inilah sang adik tinggal. Rumah kecil dibangun dengan pagar kayu, halaman kebun dihiasi rerumputan hijau dan berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh subur dalam pot cantik. Ia sama sekali tak menyesali keputusannya tinggal di sana, justru ia merasa bahagia dapat tinggal di desa ini. Penduduk desa amat baik dan sangat bersahabat, ia diterima dengan baik di sini. Sang adik mempelajari tanaman herbal dan tata cara mengolahnya menjadi obat-obatan, para tetua yang tinggal di sana dengan senang hati mengajarinya.

Bertahun-tahun terlewati, muncul rombongan pedagang di desa tersebut. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, malah para pedagang seringkali datang ke desa itu untuk menukar obat-obatan yang dikenal sangat manjur untuk berbagai penyakit. Lantas, apa yang berbeda dengan rombongan para pedagang kali ini? Berbeda, ini lain dari biasanya. Sebab, para pedagang itu datang bukan untuk traksaksi jual beli seperti biasa, melainkan meminta pengobatan di desa ini. Di luar kerajaan, sedang terjadi wabah penyakit. Tubuh panas akibat suhu tubuh yang begitu tinggi dan kaki yang terasa sangat lemas membuat mereka sulit bergerak.

Beruntung sang adik telah mempelajari pengobatan untuk penyakit ini. Dengan dibantu penduduk desa, sang adik meracik tanaman herbal dengan cekatan. Rumah-rumah penduduk yang luas dipergunakan untuk merawat mereka yang sakit, bahkan dengan senang hati membangun pondok kecil sederhana karena tak cukup tempat. Rumah sang adik juga turut serta menampung para pedagang meski hanya cukup untuk tiga orang.

Selain meminum ramuan obat, orang-orang yang sakit diminta untuk beristirahat dan tidak diperbolehkan mandi selama kurang lebih tiga hari, selama itu pula mereka diberi banyak air minum segar yang diambil dari sumur. Bakteri yang menyebabkan penyakit tersebut berasal dari gigitan nyamuk, nyamuk tersebut membawa suatu cairan berwarna hijau. Apabila tergigit, maka dalam waktu dekat bakteri akan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Hal itu menyebabkan suhu tubuh meningkat dan kaki menjadi sangat lemas. Tubuh tidak boleh didinginkan dengan cara bersentuhan dengan air, tapi dibiarkan berkeringat banyak dan diseka perlahan dengan kain bersih. Setelah dua hari, suhu tubuh akan turun secara perlahan, namun tetap tidak boleh mandi. Jikalau melanggar, maka bakteri yang tersisa akan kembali bereaksi, mengakibatkan suhu tubuh kembali meningkat. Butuh waktu satu minggu paling lama untuk sembuh total. Sangat dianjurkan meminum banyak air agar penyakit keluar bersamaan dengan keringat atau buang air.

Namun, ketika kegiatan itu berlangsung, tak pernah ada yang menyadari bahwa salah satu dari para pedagang tersebut adalah seorang Putra Mahkota dari kerajaan tetangga. Tak ada yang mengenalinya, dan tak disangka pula sang Putra Mahkota dirawat langsung oleh sang adik. Ya, tiga orang yang dikira adalah pedagang biasa seperti yang lainnya, ternyata adalah Putra Mahkota dan kedua pengawalnya.

Ini merupakan bagian dari rencana sang kakak. Putra Mahkota tersebut adalah sahabat karibnya, yang tengah mencari pendamping hidup sebelum ia benar-benar akan naik tahta menggantikan Kaisar di kerajaannya sendiri. Tepat ketika sang kakak mendengar bahwa sahabatnya tengah sakit, ia menganjurkan agar kawannya mengunjungi adiknya. Kehebatan sang adik dalam meramu obat tidaklah main-main, kasih sayang dan perhatian lembut pada sesama juga pastilah akan membuat hati sang adik tergerak untuk menyembuhkannya.

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Sang Putra Mahkota pun sembuh, begitu pula rakyatnya yang sengaja ikut menyamar sebagai pedagang. Tepat sehari sebelum rombongan itu pergi dari desa, penyamaran mereka diungkap. Terutama sang Putra Mahkota, yang mengakui dirinya yang sebenarnya tepat di hadapan sang adik. Betapa terkejutnya penduduk desa, berikut sang adik. Tak pernah ada yang menyadari bahwa pemuda yang dirawat dengan hati-hati dan penuh perhatian oleh sang adik adalah Putra Mahkota.

Di saat yang sama, sang kakak muncul dengan kereta kuda. Menjemput sahabatnya yang sudah sembuh sepenuhnya, juga adiknya tercinta.

Tidak perlu dijelaskan akhir ceritanya, bukan?

* * *

"... beberapa tahun kemudian, sang adik dan suaminya dikaruniai seorang putra. Selesai."

Sylvio menguap, tepat ketika sang ibu selesai bercerita. Merag menarik selimut hangat, menyelimuti putranya agar terhindar dari hawa dingin. Dongeng pengantar tidur baru saja diceritakan, ada lagi satu dongeng yang diceritakan oleh sang ibu dengan harapan dapat menjadi perantara manisnya bunga tidur buah hatinya kelak.

Mata terpejam, sepasang permata biru langit musim panas bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Napas mulai teratur secara perlahan-lahan, raut wajah tak lagi tegang seperti saat mendengarkan dongeng. Lambat laun, buah hati Merag terbuai dalam nyamannya alam mimpi.

"Dia selalu tertidur dengan begitu nyenyak jika Engkau mendongeng, Ratuku."

Rangkulan di perut Merag yang mulai membuncit mengalihkan perhatian sang Ratu pada lelaki dewasa yang kini telah berstatus sebagai suami sahnya. Lengan kekar Quattro mendekap erat dengan hati-hati sang istri yang tengah hamil muda, sesekali tangan besar tersebut mengelus lembut perut yang berisi nyawa kecil di dalamnya.

Si jabang bayi yang kelak akan menjadi adik baru Sylvio, berdoalah agar si calon adik adalah perempuan manis yang mirip dengan ibunya nanti.

"Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Anda, Yang Mulia." Merag menautkan jemarinya denga jemari suaminya, kepalanya disandarkan pada bahu lebar sang suami.

Quattro tersenyum bangga, "Tentu saja. Dia adalah putraku, tentu saja ia tumbuh gagah sepertiku," sahut Quattro dengan nada yang dipenuhi kebanggaan.

Segaris senyum tipis disunggingkan, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan calon anak kedua kita?" tanya Merag seraya menyentuh perutnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja ia akan tumbuh cantik seperti ibunya kelak, juga mewarisi kemampuan herbalis sepertimu, Sayang." Kecupan didaratkan pada kening sebagai penegasan ucapan.

"Kuharap juga demikian, Quattro ..."

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa sang adik dan Putra Mahkota seringkali berinteraksi selama Putra Mahkota dirawat. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa keduanya menjadi akrab dalam sekejap. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa benih-benih cinta tumbuh di antara keduanya. Tak ada yang menyangka kini kisah sang adik telah berlangsung dengan begitu manis hingga sekarang.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
